stars
by catsandanimenerd
Summary: The stars, Eijirou learns, are much more than balls of gas.


The mountains, Eijirou finds, are not nearly as rugged as one would think. Perhaps he is underwhelmed by the long stretches of forests, the winding trails of rock and nature carved by those who ventured there before him. Perhaps he's simply tired, as it's nearly midday and Eijirou has been awake since dawn first crawled out of the sky and painted it bright orange.

(He's more than likely just tired. Eijirou wonders how Katsuki continues to move so lithely, when Katsuki has been awake longer than he has.)

"Are we stopping for lunch?" Eijirou asks, his stomach growling for food. Katsuki huffs but nods, scanning the nearby area for a place to sit for a moment. He chooses a sturdy looking tree to place his bag and falls onto it, aggressively patting the space beside it for his boyfriend. Eijirou grins and flops onto the dirt, leaning forward into Katsuki's personal space. Katsuki flushes dangerously bright, fidgeting in his spot as he pulls out a baggie of homemade trail mix and an apple.

"Pick one," he grunts roughly, holding them out. Eijirou grabs the apple, a crunch filling the air as he bites into it. Katsuki tosses bits of nuts and raisins into his mouth, chewing quietly.

"This isn't much of a lunch," Eijirou mumbles through the juicy apple, his stomach begging for more sustenance. Katsuki snorts and rolls his head toward Eijirou.

"It's a snack. We'll take a couple of breaks every twenty minutes until we get to a place to camp," he says, chewing his food. Eijirou hums in acknowledgement and stretches his legs out.

(He wonders absently just how much this trip means to Katsuki, because he's barely spoken since they started out. Eijirou isn't too smart bookwise, but he knows plenty about the things that matter.)

* * *

They find an open, smooth area and Katsuki decides it's a good place to camp. His body moves through the motions of pitching the tent, starting a fire, and Eijirou is in awe. He knows, vaguely, that Katsuki enjoys hiking, but he's never considered just how _much_ the other teen loves it. Eijirou grins and follows Katsuki's patient instructions obediently as they start on dinner.

(It comes as no surprise that Katsuki's prepared food that only needs the warmth of a flame to eat, a testament to his experience in the wilderness.)

The sun starts crawling back into the skyline, plunging the world into a deep orange that hurts Eijirou's eyes. Clouds ebb and flow along, lighting up in a myriad of colors from the rays of the sun. Eijirou is sated from dinner and tired from the day's hike, and very nearly falls asleep where he sits as he watches the sun set.

"Keep your damn eyes open Shitty Hair," Katsuki admonishes suddenly, reaching over to tap the side of Eijirou's head. Eijirou hums and forces his eyelids back, questions on his tongue and in his eyes. "You're _not_ going to miss the very fucking thing we came out here for, not on _my_ fucking watch." Eijirou perks up, then, curious.

"Ehh, what're you talking about Bakugou?" he asks, watching Katsuki's face screw into an expression of rage. It's the first time he's done so all day.

"You don't fucking _remember_?!" he screeches angrily, scaring birds from their nests with the force of his voice. " _You_ wanted to see the fucking stars, fucker, so I brought you here!" Eijirou blinks at him, surprise written on his face.

"I do remember! Oh wow, _baaaabe_ , that is really romantic of you," he responds, a grin steadily carving itself on his face. Katsuki makes a strangled noise and small explosions erupt from his hands.

"Shut the fuck up! I can't fucking _believe_ you," he yells back. Eijirou laughs wholeheartedly and slides over to his boyfriend, kissing his jaw, his mouth, his face in apology. Though still steaming, Katsuki endures it with a huff and red cheeks and the sun continues to dip behind the valley.

Before long, the sky is a deep, dark blue, and Eijirou leans against his boyfriend with wonder in his eyes. They begin to come out, one by one, like Christmas lights on a tree. The stars are shining, twinkling, and there are so many that Eijirou can't even count. They fill the dark blue up, swelling, until Eijirou's eyes water from the soft glow they give off. He's completely enraptured by it and traces shapes in between the stars, the sky giving birth to a whole new, magnificent view.

It's so unlike the night sky that Eijirou is intimate with and his heart throbs at the thought of leaving it behind. He sighs and Katsuki presses a kiss to his head, fingers rubbing up and down his arms. He understands, and Eijirou is struck by the thought that Katsuki is much deeper than he's imagined.

(He's seen glimpses of it, hidden beneath his anger and arrogance, but god, he's much, much more complex than the boy he appears to be.)

(Eijirou might just been falling deeper for the angry teen.)

"Thank you, _Katsuki_ ," he whispers over the crackle of the flames, feeling Katsuki stiffen in surprise. Katsuki snorts and lays his cheek against Eijirou's flattening hair, eyes drooping closed.

"Mm no problem, _Eijirou_."

(His body is too warm but that's fine because he's underneath the stars with the boy he loves more than anything.)

* * *

This was an accident, but I like it.


End file.
